When a telephone call is made there are two distinct pieces of the call. First, there is call signaling that happens across various telephone networks to indicate a user wishes to make a phone call. This signaling involves events familiar to all users like ringing, answer, busy, etc. The call signaling also includes telephone carrier information such as the physical line and channel to use for the call. Second, once the call signaling is complete, the voice (media) channel is setup using the agreed upon information exchanged in the call signaling and a phone call ensues. The call signaling messages themselves are routed across numerous network elements during the call set up phase. The routes that call signaling messages take depend on the network configuration, routes between various telephone carrier networks and other factors. In some cases there may be multiple routes between various network elements and the telephone carriers' networks. Management of those routes, as well as determining the most efficient, cost effective route for call set up signaling can be a formidable task.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made.